True feelings
by LOVEYDOVE RYOSAKU
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno finally started dating, read to find out what happens in their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Prince of Tennis or Ryosaku

T.T wish i could own Ryosaku though totally love them

_italics _ thoughts

Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka and Ichinen trio are in first year of high school

Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi are in their last year of high school and Momo, Kaidoh are in their second year

* * *

"OHAYO SAKUNO" yelled Osakada Tomoka, ''O-ohayo Tomo-chan" Ryuzaki Sakuno blushed at all the stares people were giving to Tomoka for yelling so loudly. Walking to class, Tomoka starting chatting on about summer holidays and the upcoming trip to Osaka, They were going to visit a friend of theirs and she was really looking forward to it because they hadn't seen each other for 2 years.

"Ne Sakuno you think Kyo knows, I know we said to keep it a secret from him but you now how his mother is," Sakuno giggled oh she new too well how his mother was. Kaya, Kyo's mother, adored her son and would hug him and coo over him any chance she got which got on his nerves every time and she really can't keep anything a secret from Kyo .

"I think this time she's gonna keep quiet about this, she knows how much this means to us, I mean it is his birthday were going for." Sakuno smiled at that. Going to their seats Tomoka kept on talking about the trip while Sakuno just listened with a smile.

"Oi Osakada, can't you be quiet for once." said Horio Satoshi.

"Can't you mind your own business baka Horio." Then started the usual argument between Tomo and Horio. Sakuno sweat dropped,_Those two really love to argue with each other, _she giggled. Turning she stared out the window, and was lost in her memories. Ryoma who had been sleeping peacefully was now awake thanks to the loudmouth and Mr. two years of tennis, _For once can't I get a wink of sleep in class with out these two arguing. _Sighing he turned towards the window when he saw Sakuno's reflection, _she looks beautiful. _Now your wondering where that came from, well our or should I say Sakuno's Prince of Tennis is finally dating the cute, shy, sweet girl. YES DATING, THE ECHIZEN RYOMA FINALLY ACCEPTED HIS FEELINGS FOR HER AND CONFESSED, okkkaaaa not exactly confessed but close to it, he asked her out. Seriously it took them the last year of Jr High and first month of High School for them to get together.

He was brought back to the present by "Sakuno you want me to come over so that we can go to pick out Kyo's present."

"Hai Tomo-chan, I can't wait to see him again though."

Then Tomo started giggling "Remember the last we saw each other, you were kidnapped." At this Ryoma stiffened, _what the hell._

Sakuno pouted, "Mou it wasn't funny you know. I suddenly found myself covered by a bag and screaming for help until he took the bag of and I saw him, seriously I was so relieved then tears started pouring out of my eyes, seeing me crying he started apologizing and he even went on his knees."

They both of the started to laugh so much, "I can't wait to see what he does this time when we have to go home."

Tomo giggled out. "To-mo-chan this time I'll make sure to stay near you when we have to leave."

"That won' t help, he'll always go after you Sakuno." The teacher then walked in and Tomo went to her seat. Ryoma was pissed, _why the hell didn't she tell me she was going to Osaka over the holidays, and who the hell's this Kyo. _He smirked, he'll make sure she tells him everything. He was going to make sure that this Kyo wouldn't take HIS Sakuno away, not after he finally got her.

- Lunch Time -

"Gomen Tomo-chan but I have to give Ryoma-kun his lunch."

Tomo grinned, "Soooo you guys want to be alone," she giggled at seeing Sakuno blush.

"T-tomo-chan m-mou, stop teasing me." Then Sakuno left a grinning Tomo and went to the rooftop where her and Ryoma always had lunch. Truth be told Sakuno was nervous although they started dating it was..awkward, Ryoma not really bothering with starting a conversation and Sakuno to shy and scared to start conversation incase she might annoy him. She smiled at when Ryoma came up to her and just asked her out with a small blush, he looked so cute. Then she shocked at first, blushed crimson red and tackled him with a hug while saying yes and he hugged her back. It felt so nice to be in his arms but after that they were never really intimate, not even holding hands. She sighed, she'd been pretending to be cheerful about his when in reality she wasn't sure about his feelings for her whereas she knew that she is in love with him. Shaking her head she opened the door to the rooftop. Ryoma was sitting leaning against the fence when he heard the door open. Sakuno walked towards Ryoma,

"Hello Ryoma-kun, gomen for taking to long." She gave him his lunch then sat down next to him and started eating her own.

"Who's Kyo?"

Her chopsticks stopped in mid bite, "Eh?"

"Who's this kyo you and Osakada were talking about."

"O-oh, you were listening."

He shrugged, "Hn, so?"

"W-well Kyo's my childhood friend when I used to live in Osaka," she smiled "He and I would always be found together when we were little, playing together, visiting each other everyday." she giggled, "and he would always end up doing silly things and get himself into trouble. When I moved he was so sad and thats when he started this silly idea of trying to hide me away so that I wouldn't be able yo leave him, but eventually we were always found or I should say he was always found and grounded." She started laughing,"Tomo-chan met him when I went back to visit him a year after I moved. They became friends instantly, and somehow I was always found to be their target to tease." she sighed then remembered she kept on talking about things he would sure to find annoying.

"G-gomen Ryoma-kun for blabbing on like that." when she looked at him she saw that he was angry.

"So your gong to Osaka to see him, why didn't you tell me you were going for the whole holidays."

She finally broke down and let her tears go, "A-ano it was actually just last weekend that we decided this and I was busy with packing and all the arrangements, and I thought you wouldn't really care." she said the last part softly but Ryoma still heard it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, he saw that she was about to cry.

He sighed, "Why would you think that."

"W-well R-ryoma-kun, y-you looked really uncomfortable whenever you were with me like y-you didn't want to be with me." she let her tears fall.

"A-ano I'm not trying to m-make you f-feel l-like y-you n-need to stay w-with me-"You don't like me do you."

"No, Ryoma-kun I Love You!" her eyes went wide, _oh no what have I done, he'll reject me. he'll say- "_I-i-i…. l-l-love y-you t-too."

She couldn't have just heard that, _No way the Echizen Ryoma stuttered and said he loves me, wobbly hips. _"R-ryoma-kun what did you just say?"

Ryoma groaned, _can't believe I would be in a situation like this, _he took a deep breathe then said, "I said I love you." When he opened his eyes he saw Sakuno with tears in her eyes, a rosy blush on her cheeks and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She then tackled him with a hug while repeating, "I love you, I love you." She was silenced with a kiss, her eyes went wide then she melted under his soft lips. She felt him nipping her lips, confused she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in, she blushed darker. Ryoma couldn't help but kiss her, and so he did. After one taste he wanted more, reluctantly he had to pull away for lack of air. He saw Sakuno's eyes open and a crimson blush come across her cheeks.

"R-ryoma-kun" She suddenly found the floor interesting, the Echizen Ryoma kissed her, Her boyfriend kissed her. He lifted her chin up," Enjoyed it." She blushed and tried to avert her eyes away but he held her chin firm and all she could do was stare at his mesmerizing eyes. He pulled her to him and sat down leaning against the fence with her in his lap.

"So your going to stay in Osaka for the whole summer holidays."

She looked at him, he was pouting, she couldn't help but giggle, "So your gonna miss me." He blushed, "Ryoma- kun your so cute when you blush," she giggled again. Ryoma narrowed his eyes then smirked. Suddenly Sakuno found her self on the ground and Ryoma on top.

"Who's cute?"

"R-Ryoma-kun p-please g-get o-of m-me."

"Yada"

"Mou! Ryoma-kun tara." He couldn't help but chuckle at her pout, "Hai hai, **Sakuno**." She smiled, _he called me by my name, _and grabbed his hand to get up.

She picked up the empty lunch boxes and started walking towards the door then turned around to face Ryoma with a shy smile, "Ryoma-kun I never said that I was going for the whole holidays." she kissed his cheek and quickly left before he could grab her.

"Che, that girl." He was going to make sure to let her know never to hide things from him ever, he smirked he was going to enjoy it, very much.

* * *

im gonna see if anyone likes this if not ill delete it so plz dont be to harsh ,

and if anyone has any suggestions about this story plz tell me

im gona try my best


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**same day, forgot to mention that its monday, so last day of school this Friday before summer holidays in the story**

**well hope ya guys like it**

* * *

- After School -

Ryoma and Sakuno headed to the tennis courts, talking about meeting later this week so that they could hang out before she goes to Osaka.

"Gomen Ryoma-kun you know I'm going to pick out a present for Kyo today with Tomo-chan."

"Hn"

Sakuno smiled_, He's pouting, kawaiiiiiiiii, _"Mou Ryoma-kun, well how about tomorrow after practise…. oh but you'll be tired so ano eto….never mind."

Ryoma sighed, "Its ok," he smiled at her, "I don't really mind."

She blushed, "H-hai"

They got to the changing rooms and were about to separate when suddenly Sakuno was pulled back and met Ryoma's lips. He pulled her closer and coaxed her lips to respond, clutching on to him so she wouldn't fall, her legs always turned to jelly when he kissed her, he pulled her flush against him. Then they heard a throat clear and pulled apart to see Tezuka standing a few feet away from them angry.

"Mitsu-ni" she blushed and stepped away from Ryoma.

"Echizen, your going to be late for practise so I suggest you go get changed." Ryoma annoyed nodded and pecked Sakuno on the lips, leaving with a smirk on his face and a darker blush on Sakunos.

"ECHIZEN!" Tezuka glared at Ryoma, who had already slipped into the changing room.

"G-gomena Mitsu-ni."

Tezuka sighed, "Hn"

Sakuno giggled, "Ano did you want something mitsu-ni." (she's asking not as to be mean just asking u no, telling so no one thinks her mean or anything)

"Hn, did you start packing for the trip to Osaka?"

"Hai, and don't worry I'll finish packing before this Sunday."

He smiled and patted her head. "Then I'll see you later." and he left towards the courts. Sakuno quickly walked towards the school gates to meet Tomo. Tomo who was waiting for Sakuno quickly waved her over. She smirked, "Sakuno te ba, did Ryoma-sama not want you to leave or was it the other way around."

Sakuno blushed, "Tomo-chan d-don't we have to go get Kyo's present."

Tomo giggled, "Hai hai, lets go."

- Osaka, Kyo's house -

"Oka-san please can you not make this a big deal, its just my birthday nothing special."

Kaya smiled knowingly, "Ah but Kyo dear it IS a big deal and I will not have my son not have a birthday party specially for his 16 birthday." (did i forget to mention he's a year older then Sakuno)

Kyo groaned, "Yeah apparently all my birthdays are so special that you have to have parties for all of them" he sighed, "Fine but please don't embarrass me."

Kaya's eyes twinkled, "Kyo when have I ever embarrassed you."

He snorted, "Like always."

"Ah, but I have a wonderful surprise for you and I know you'll love it,"

Kyo groaned, "Hopefully it won't be something I'll regret." and he went to his room.

Kaya smiled and went to the kitchen to start planning for his party, _I can't wait to see his reaction when he see's Sakuno-san and Tomoka-san_.

* * *

sorta short but srry took so long to update


End file.
